The Art of Deceit
by Blasen
Summary: Sequel to I Have A Secret. Parenting turned out to be harder then Artemis ever realized, and for Apollo, his reckoning is bound to come one of these days.
1. Preface

**I'm back baby! And, so are all the people you love! I wanna thank everyone for they're support and enthusiasm for this sequel! YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:::::::::: APOLLO KNOWS NOTHING OF ARTEMIS' PREGNANCY.**

**Also, this is only a prologue. That would explain the shortness and such.**

Something in Artemis broke that day. Something snapped. Something was torn away. It was like she dead. Breathing, but dead.

She awoke in darkness. And some how, she was back at her tent. Someone had lain her down gently in her blankets. She could hear the hunters outside her tent. Waiting. They were all gathered, silent and holding hands.

A fire was crackling outside, she could see the droppings of ashes and slight bits of red sparks fly out and cool off in the wet grass. Through the loom of the tent she could see that it was night time.

And some how this darkness seemed un-natural.

Rubbing her eyes to help her vision only proved to worsen her sight. Moving to stand up, she noticed something on her hand. Artemis almost had no recollection on what had happened, and why she was here instead of at Apollo's house.

Lifting her pale hand up towards her face, she wanted to fall back down into her blankets and go back to reality. Or at least a reality that made sense. On her finger was one of Apollo's deer antler rings.

It had been brushed with silver, instead of that tan woodland look the silver gave it a sense of mystery. Artemis fingered the ring, it was so smooth. As was it cold.

Apollo had put this on her finger, hadn't he? Why was it on her-oh Zeus. The damn thing was on her ring finger. The finger you put a ring on when you get married. Dreaded thoughts filled her mind.

I am the goddess of the moon. Master of the hunt. Leader of the hunters. Shooter of silver arrows. Woman of fertility. I'm supposed to unattainable! To forever be unwed! Why was this ring on me if that was true?

Artemis rushed outside nearly knocking down all the girls that were waiting for her. Artemis looked at them with such shame it was hard for the hunters to even look at her. Artemis waited for them to yell at her, to call her a liar.

But, she got what she least expected. Knowing gazes. Eyes full of understanding...and Excitement. That's also when Artemis realized her hunters knew something she didn't. A young girl no older then the age of nine walked up to Artemis and hugged her.

"M'lady. No matter what you do, we will always stay with you. You taught us so many things. And Apollo has kept you happy for so long. When your happy, Lady Artemis, we are happy."

The hunter nuzzled into Artemis. All the others smiled and giggled at Artemis' embarrassed expression. This hunter went by the name of Shana. And everyone knew, out of all of them, Shana was the most innocent.

Artemis didn't hug Shana back, and no one there thought that she would do other wise. The goddess smiled at all of them and they smiled back.

"Thank you." Artemis choked out. A few in the large crowd giggled. Artemis looked down at the ring again.

And this time, she didn't hate the sight of it. But, she still had horrid thoughts. Hera. That woman is not going to be happy that Artemis and Apollo called on her services.

Artemis gazed back at the hunters, but instead of understanding stretching out of their eyes.

Artemis saw sorrow. The goddess asked what was wrong, and Shana walked over and handed her a note.

Dear Artemis,

You know I love you right? You know that don't you?

Artemis, I got into trouble again. Zeus was all the more willing to punish me. I'm going to be gone for a

while. Three years to be exact. Please, don't waste your time looking for me. Zeus made sure

that it'd be impossible to find me. Artemis, spend your time Thinking about everything that you want.

Because when I get back, I intend to give you everything. That ring on your finger-

You probably don't remember. But, the night I spent with you, I wanted to make sure that you always have

a way to remember me. And what your thinking right now is true. I married you that night,

with or without permission. I don't know if Hera is aware or not. Considering that we eloped.

I miss you already as I'm writing this. Don't Worry about me either. I want you to be happy.

I will come back for you. I don't care what happens. I'll come back. Just wait for me.

Please, just wait a little while. Ya'know about our bond? Well, Zeus cut it off. For three years I'll have

no idea what's Happening to you. And the same with me. We both have no idea. In three years

it will come back. Please, don't let Ares near you. EVER. Keep away from him. I told the hunters to look

after you. And they already read this by now. Sneaky, sneaky. Your always going to be in my thoughts.

Your forever on my mind.

Love,

Apollo, your husband.

The note crumbled in Artemis' hands. After all this...he goes away. Tears stained the paper as Artemis looked down at sheet of paper as if it was Aktaion. She dropped the note on the damp grass and the hunters ran over to comfort her.

Apollo had left her. After everything she ever thought was right was striped away from her, he just got up and left. And not just for a few days. But, three years.

Three damn years. And when he was going to get home, back to her, he was in for it. Artemis looked back at all the hunters.

Once again it looked like they knew something she didn't. It could wait for right now. She needed to rest a little more.

Stricken with pain, Artemis made her way back inside the tent, where most of her hunters followed to look after her, as Artemis went to sleep.

Artemis did not wake up till morning. And the only reason she did was because she was plagued with a terrible stomach ache.

Her eyes opened abruptly, and the hunters already had a trash can near by just for this reason. Artemis didn't stop to think how they knew she was going to be sick, instead, she buried her face in the trash can and vomited.

Wiping her mouth with a near by towel and grabbing a tissue that was conveniently near by as well, she blew her nose. What ever was wrong with her, it was hell.

Feeling like her insides were being torn apart the hunters rushed in to make sure she was fine. Of course, Artemis was well, for now anyway. And being okay, she was also angry.

"What the hell is going on! Why am I sick! Please, someone just tell me!" She yelled. All the hunters smiled. And they all shared glances at each other. One by the name of Riley walked over to the goddess.

"M'lady. You are far smarter then this. You've helped thousands of women with this sort of thing. You should know the symptoms. Your getting sick in the morning, and not to mention the moods." Riley told her. Riley was a special case for Artemis.

Riley's mother had worshiped Artemis for a long time, ever since she was twelve, and when she was twenty and pregnant, her mother had asked for Artemis to deliver the baby. Artemis took this as a great honor for someone who had respected her for so long.

So, Artemis delivered Riley, and her mother had wanted Riley to come to Artemis. Even if she would never get to see her daughter again, she wanted Riley to live as long as she could, and be near Artemis as long as she could.

It dawned on Artemis. Morning sickness...mood swings...please, Zeus, no...when Artemis didn't say anything Riley took it upon herself to say it for the goddess.

"M'lady, your pregnant."


	2. Planning It Out

**Well. I really don't have an appropriate excuse on why It took me so long to update...OH WAIT. I got it! I uploaded three other different stories today- so I'm going with I was really backtracked and hadn't made sense off my ideas. *shakes fist* CURSE YOU LOW BRAIN POWER.**

**Anyway, back to the story...**

Apollo had actually planned things out rather well. Even in the short amount of time he had to do so, it was fairly easy to come up with a way to escape Artemis' frantic searching. Which, she still had not yet started, but Apollo didn't want to take any chances.

All the things he had done in the past few days hurt his chest. Or more along the lines of the heart inside his chest. Apollo had to take of his wedding ring. He had finally made Artemis his, and he had to take of his blasted wedding ring.

He also had to find a different place to live. How could he go back to that house of his when Artemis might be there waiting, or hoping, that Apollo would appear sooner? He also would make sure to remind himself, never make a deal with Hades ever again.

The laws of the human's so called 'physics' must be straining they're minds beyond comparison. Apollo could no longer take up the job of leading the sun everywhere. Hades just so happen to ruin that normal life aspect too.

Apollo had tried to contact Helios, but of course Hermes refused to send the message out. Apollo wanted to burn Hermes when he had heard that news. Apparently, the messenger god did not feel obliged to do anything Apollo asked. He said it was a way to get him back after making Hermes give up his lyre.

Which really was not Apollo's fault, Hermes should not have been messing around in his fields anyway. Hermes had made his exit as fast as he had arrived. In frustration, Apollo nearly fell of the cliff Hermes said that they should meet. Surely, all apart of that messenger god's plans.

Apollo felt like hitting the ground and burning it all the way to the core._ Of course, Gia wouldn't like that one bit._ He huffed. So what? _The humans wouldn't have sun for three years? What's the big problem?_

He knew that was wrong. The humans really had done nothing to deserve such punishment, and Gia loved to see the sun, as did Demeter. They both rejoiced in the rays that bathed over them and filled the humans world with the things that were required for them to survive.

So, no sun was out of Apollo's options. When did hiding himself become such a large task? He had hidden himself from many women before, what was so different about it this time? Apollo shook his head as he sat down in the soil, his legs dangling over the cliff's edge. That was a stupid question. Everything was different.

Some how, he just couldn't wrap his brain around the entire situation. He had planned things out right, still several obstacles were in the way of making these three years easy, but Apollo had done things right...

_Just forget about the sun right now! You have to deal with your new house!_ The god looked out at the sky, Zeus was feeling a little bold today. Apollo could see the stars with perfect clarity, and maybe it was his own imagination, but the moon seemed more distant then usual.

He hadn't realized that his hand was up reaching out for it. He swung it back down. The moon was distant for a reason. That was how it is supposed to be. Apollo started to wonder if this was how Orion felt. When he was hunting at night through the woods, running swiftly through the trees, and looking up at the moon, reaching for it. Had he known that he was never going to get what he wanted?

Apollo's hand smacked on to his forehead. _Don't ever compare yourself to that human! He was worthless._ Apollo repeated that in his mind over and over. Somehow, it was not soothing him.

He craned his head to look at the ocean underneath him. Poseidon was down there some where. Probably fighting some over grown seahorse. A small twitch came over Apollo's lips, maybe the start of a small smile.

He could always live down in the ocean with Poseidon for a few years. Though, Apollo would probably send bubbles, or if angered, geysers shooting up from the ocean floor. Nothing to be worried about though. No humans came close to where Poseidon lived.

Apollo wanted to try every possibility. So, go under neath that water was an opportunity he could not pass up.

"Well," He mused, "here goes nothing." Apollo jumped from the cliff, sending soil flying into the air, and fell into the cold water.

Artemis had actually been handling her pregnancy well. Of course, not one of the hunters could soothe her down when her fits of rage came to pass, and not one of them could get her to eat practically anything healthy for the baby. Actually, Riley was worried the child might end up as a fat ogre. Not a thought Artemis liked to hear around the camp.

But one of the things the hunters and Artemis liked to do together was come up with different names for the new member of the family.

"I hope it's a girl. Then she could be a hunter, just like us." One girl said as they all gathered around the fire. Riley through a stick into the flames.

"That would be nice. But, we already picked out the girl name. We need to see what Artemis would call the child if it is a male." Riley replied. Something in Riley's voice always startled the others around camp. There was a certain edge to it, like it was dabbled with frost and made of steel.

Many thought that somewhere down her line, Athena had given birth to one of her ancestors. No one had any record of Athena ever having a child. But then again, no thought that Artemis would ever be married to Apollo and bear his child either.

Artemis did not talk much since she realized what was wrong with her. Sometimes she didn't talk for hours but just stared at the sky. Hoping that Apollo would appear from the blackness and bring light back to the sky and to her. The sky remained dark.

"So, if it's a boy, what shall we call him? What is an appropriate name for our Lady's son?" A hunter by the name of Jayme asked. The girls all made a humming noise, as if in deep thought. Artemis stood and ignored they're glances.

"Oo! What about Tycho? I think it means 'he who hits the mark'. Any son of Lady Artemis should be a fine hunter!" Jayme smiled. Artemis shook her head.

"I don't like the sound of Tycho." All the girls sighed.

"How bout' Ulysses?" Another girl added. Riley grimaced.

"Ulysses means wrathful." Riley said with a scowl. Artemis stood.

"I've had enough of this. I'm tired. If my...child is a boy it's name shall be Solon. Understood? No more discussion on the subject." Artemis waved her hand as if shooing them away, and walked into her tent.

Artemis was not angry with the hunters. After all, they were trying to help her. No, she was more angry with the fact that she was alone. Yes, she had the hunters and all her dogs. She loved the feeling over the forest and the sound of leaves lifting up in the air. But she was alone. Not in the sense that there was people around her, but in the sense that her heart ached for Apollo to be here.

She placed herself in her bed, pulling the blankets over top of her, then tried her best to block out the chatter of her hunters.

"Hey Riley. What does Solon mean?" Jayme asked. Riley smiled at the hunters.

"It means wise one."

Apollo was already walked through the golden halls before Poseidon knew he was there. The Sea god did not usually get visitors so far under the surface. Percy would come along every few weeks, but never stayed for very long. That boy was always running off on some other adventure with his friends.

So you can imagine Poseidon's surprise when he saw non other the the god of sun walked through his golden halls, hands in his pockets.

Even being a god, Apollo would have difficulty breathing. Poseidon even suspected that the god would receive headaches, delayed reflexes, a pressure on his chest, and burning eyes. Apollo looked over to Poseidon and walked up to the god of the sea very quickly.

Poseidon was not very close with Apollo. Actually, he rather preferred Apollo to say away from his kingdom and take his warm trail of water with him. Poseidon actually thought about telling Apollo to get out of his sea and leave, but the look in the boy's eyes prevented any words from coming out of his mouth.

"I need your help."


	3. Adrian And An Evil Uncle

**Here it is guys! :D Have fun with it. :b It skips through time a lot. Sorry. D:**

Artemis hadn't expected things to go so quickly. Her pregnancy only lasted a few weeks. Maybe it was because the child that was once inside of her, was bourne a child of the gods?

She really didn't spend all to much time wasted on worrying about that. The goddess had much bigger problems on her mind. First off, she had just remembered that she had the other baby. The one that was supposed to stop Apollo's debt- well- she completely forgot about the infant.

When she asked her hunters about it they all stared at her with a dumb-founded expression. And had simply stated that 'they dealt with it'. Artemis didn't dare ask what 'dealt with' meant. She just shook her head at them and struggled to keep herself in check.

The day her child was bourne was one of the worst days of her life. She knew that sounded very bad for a mother but it was true after all. Giving birth was a terrible task.

One she never wanted to experience again. It was so painful she almost wished that she wasn't immortal and could have died right there. It was painful for the goddess to even think about, now a few months after it. Artemis could have never been more happy that Riley was there. It would have been even more torture if the hunter had not been there.

The goddess smiled to herself remembering all the hunter's faces when the saw what gender her child was. Each and every one of them looked like they had they're hearts cut out and displayed right in front of them.

They're faces paled and their eager smile turns to painful frowns. A boy. Artemis' child was a boy. And they all desperately tried to urge the goddess to change the child's name to something more modern. They had all said that Solon was not a good choice for being bourne in a time like this.

Of course the goddess ignored them at first. She had a particular interest in the name Solon for whatever reason. Eventually they got through to her. She shooed them away as she held onto the child with firm hands.

Two months and it already had the appearance of a one year old. He was growing radically. Artemis wondered how old he would get before he eventually stopped. She held the boy out to get a better look at him.

Her heart almost melted where it was. He was _perfect._ Maybe all mothers thought that but her child was just that. _Perfect_. His smooth auburn hair felt like silk in her hands. A full head of hair- how ironic. Most children don't get this much hair till they are about two years old.

The very tips of his hair were sprinkled with blonde. And when she went to touch the very ends of his hair her fingers felt like they were lightly being pricked with a burst of heat. Only making her wonder what her son would the god of one day.

What would he like? When would he leave her? Would he refuse love for as long as she did? What would his personality be? Thoughts swirled around her head as she burned her eyes into the child's bright green ones. Like crisp summer leaves...

It only made her think of Apollo more. Just his very name being mentioned made her want to break down and cry. Her grip on the child tightened. He fidgeted slightly. What would Apollo have chosen? Artemis laughed softly. They had a conversation once.

Apollo swore that his next child's name would be Adrian. He didn't have a child after he said that- well- not then. He did now. Artemis twirled her finger the her baby boy's hair.

"Hmm... Adrian..." She had to admit, the very sound of the name made her want to gag. And the meaning of it was not nearly as splendid as Solon's was. Adrian meant rich or dark. While Solon meant wise one. Somehow she wished she had not promised the girls she would change his name. She put one hand on her hip, her other arms folding in to rest the child against her chest.

"Fine then Adrian. Lets go teach you how to walk." She smirked and walked back over to her hunters.

-

Apollo was leaning over his fingers pressed against his temples. Water was terrible. The god swore he would never drink water or even look at water as long as he lived ever again. The pounding at his head also made him want to punch his uncle square in the jaw.

The old fool! Weren't family members supposed to_ help out_ other family members? Without a cost? Apparently this was not the case. Poseidon had said that in order for Apollo to stay here that he would have to deal with it. He said to take it as 'his payment every now and then'.

Poseidon could have been a very gracious uncle and give Apollo the simple herb remedy to stop the head aches, the tightness in his chest, and even the ringing in Apollo's ears. But of course Poseidon wanted to have fun. And to Apollo's dismay, his uncle refused to make the remedy.

So the sun god was stuck dealing with the terrible ache till it eventually subsided and he could think straight again.

Oh yes. This was going to be a_ long_ three years...


	4. One Year And Angry Mermen

**Hah. This one was very fun for me to write. Mainly because I made Adrian into a little devil. xD**

One year in. That was all Artemis could focus on right now. One whole year. She had thought Apollo would make some effort. Sending a simple letter, or just _anything_.

A signal, a sign, even just one word. Nothing. Almost as if Apollo had never existed or played any factor in Artemis' life at all. Three months ago the sun came up again. All the hunters could see the look of pure excitement rise from the goddess' face. Maybe-just maybe- Apollo was up there carrying the sun across the once dark sky.

She was wrong. The goddess rushed off with Adrian as soon as the sky even started to light up. Only a simple change in colors, and Artemis was gone. The goddess was in the sky heading toward that simple dot of yellow and orange until she reached it.

She had never been so ecstatic in her life. And she had lived a very long time. When she came just close enough to it, close enough to where she would be almost feverish, but her pale skin wouldn't burn, she looked at the face driving the sun.

If Artemis had been Demeter or Gia, the Earth would have died. No big explosion, no long lasting pollution or war. In just a split second. Everything would be dead. Humanity would crumble to the ground. The Earth would not even exist. Everything would plummet into a dark void.

It was not Apollo. It wasn't _him_. Instead, the Titan Helios was driving the sun. The goddess tucked her child into her jacket, hiding it from the rays and to the Titan's eyes. Artemis did not know how Helios came to driving the sun, Zeus had probably had enough of the darkness and sent the former sun god to drive for Apollo.

The goddess spent no time explaining to Helios why she appeared in front of him. Actually, the Titan did not even ask. He smiled and waved. No words involved. Artemis couldn't smile back. How could she? Her heart was once again dead inside.

It was difficult work getting back to her camp. So hard to steer with a baby in your arms and tears blocking your line of sight. It was a miracle she didn't run her chariot into several trees along the way. It seemed her stags could drive themselves easily enough.

How awful the next few months were! Raising a child was hard. She had never expected it to be this hard! Riley had grown up so simply, why was her child so hard? Where was the small child she thought was the very meaning of perfect?

Adrian was no simple child. In fact, he rather liked to be complex. Just a few days ago, he already had the appearance of a two year old. Only making Artemis more on edge. She was not getting very much time to spend with her child. Mortal mothers raised they're children for several years, some never even left their mother's house!

It seemed the Adrian would not be that child. Adrian knew how to walk already, the goddess took great pride that her baby was so determined and clever. Feeling as if those traits come from her. Adrian had been trying his best to shuffle his small feet fast enough so he could run, only to step over himself and fall into the dirt around her tent.

As always, when this happened, Artemis would have to pick him up and cradle him for hours, until it seemed that he would never stop crying, and then all of a sudden, Adrian would laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world and quickly shuffle away.

Artemis would repeatedly tell the hunters he got that from Apollo, it was not her fault on why Adrian was so complex in behavior. The goddess knew very little about what babies were supposed to eat. Some of the older hunters even tried to get the goddess, dare she even think about it, to breast feed.

Artemis quickly snapped at them for being so foolish. In no way was she going to submit to that kind of torture. So, they would all go out, even including Adrian, to hunt. They would get the smallest of the woodland animals and Artemis would cook, and feed Adrian.

The boy hated almost everything Artemis tried to feed him. Deer, rabbit, even squirrel! However, the Adrian had a deep love for eating fish. Of course, the hardest thing for Artemis to go and get, there were not many lakes or ponds around her camp site.

And that went on, for a whole year, the goddess had no idea how she managed to raise the child even that far. Every day he grew a little more. Sometimes Artemis would have the hunters knit him a blanket to completely cover him, and the next day it wouldn't even go past his ankles.

Not only that, but Adrian looked less and less like Apollo every passing day. At first, it would break the goddess's heart to even look at Adrian. He did look a lot like his father when he was still a infant. Now, Adrian looked much like Artemis' father.

The thought did not settle well with her. Her father was beautiful. Simply engaging in every feature. Muscular, deep blue eyes, strong jaw, large back, almost always with a defiant smirk, and that hair! Yes, Artemis knew her father was incredibly handsome. With out a doubt, the most handsome of all the gods.

Only making the goddess wish Adrian looked more like Apollo or her. One of the main reasons no one could ever pin Zeus down to one woman was because females found him so attractive. He switched from one woman to the next! Artemis would rather have her child look like Cyclops then have him be a womanizer.

The hunters even saw how much Adrian looked like her father, and it frightened them as well. Adrian was practically a mini, should they even say this, more adorable Zeus. All of them around camp only worried about a few things now.

Adrian's behavior, his looks, and his eating habits. They were usually so held up with taking care of the child, they rarely got to hunt for fun anymore. All the hunters met secretly, they had come up with the one thing they were going to do when Apollo returned.

Let him take care of the child every time they went hunting. They would make to take hunting trips that lasted several days.

* * *

><p>Apollo ran through the golden halls. The water pressing on his chest only made this even more terrible. How was he supposed to know that merman didn't take kindly to jokes about their tails? How could the god <em>not<em> joke about them?

He had only made a few simple comments. Did he expect them to come raging at him, whipping their tails in anger? Defiantly not. Apollo ran with long strides, mermen were fast. Very fast. And those tails of there's were not making this any easier on Apollo.

One almost had his grip on Apollo's shirt collar before the god turned around and blasted him with whatever he could gather from his surely diluted powers.

It was not the best blast he had ever sent. But, at least he was able to give the merman a complete loss of vision, temporarily of course, and sent him skidding backward from the hot bubbling water.

Apollo lifted his finger and blew on it, as if he was in an old country show and was blowing away smoke from a pistol barrel. The other mermen did not take kindly to that joke either. He let out a small yell of fear and took of running again.

The mermen only chased after him with renewed anger. Apollo was loosing what little energy he had left from being underneath this water for so long. His breathing was getting bad, it usually did this about twice a week. Apollo's luck also seemed to be running out.

He turned his head, only looking over his shoulder a little to see how far behind the mermen were. Why where they stopping? Apollo didn't have much more time to register the thought before he knocked into someone.

At first, the god thought it was another merman, until he really took a good luck underneath him. Now, he wished it was a merman. His uncle was not going to be very happy to hear that Apollo had landed on his wife, Amphitrite.

The Nereid raised an eye brow at him. Apollo could only stare back. Amphitrite was beautiful. Long, thick blonde curls ran down from her head and floated around in the water, as if they had a mind of they're own. Pale skin, and large blue eyes, Apollo would have advanced on the Nereid two years ago.

Now, anytime Apollo thought of another woman other then Artemis made his heart almost stop, and made his head hurt. Apollo would not hurt Artemis in that way. Although, Apollo still believed in what he had been saying for the past few hundred years, 'A man in love is man taken by insanity.'

To Apollo, love was still insane, but he had argued with himself. Since when was he sane anyway? Apollo rolled off of Amphitrite, and pulled the Nereid to her feet...or rather tale...wasn't she able to turn her tail into feet? Apollo didn't know, and didn't know why it mattered.

"Sorry Amphitrite." He said and took another glance at the slowly approaching mermen.

"No worries Apollo." She smiled and went to go find Poseidon, at least Apollo thought so. Amphitrite had said no worries to Apollo before, and that time, the god had much to be afraid of. Once Amphitrite was out of any physical damage, the mermen swam up to Apollo again.

The god held his hands up, backing away from them.

"Lets not be to hasty boys." He smiled nervously.


	5. Thinking Things Over

**Well. Yeah- not much to say is there? I'm changing Hades character a little. I like him better this way. :D**

Hades considered himself a complex man. He never did appreciate being called simple or predictable. Yet, he never like to have others call him far to extravagant. He liked things the way they should be. _His_ way.

The god was pacing in his room, Persephone was fondling the bed sheets careful. Hades was glad to hear that she was begging to like this place. Humans had thought the myth went that he swept her away on his chariot and brought her here against her will.

Some was true, though, humans did always have a way of missing things, or just adding things for the fun of it. Hades did not exactly hate the human race.

He actually liked to think of them as pets. They get on your nerves, and yet you keep them around because every now and then they amuse you. The myth had some right to it. He _had_ drove his wife off in a chariot, and he _had_ fallen in love at first sight.

There only a few complications. Demeter hated the idea of having her daughter down in the Underworld. Hades could never understand what the problem was. His 'house' was not nearly as bad as the goddess thought. Actually, it was a well fitted home.

Demeter also hated the fact that it was Hades. Myths did always give him a bad reputation. Persephone however, wanted to leave as well. She loved to roam amongst the flowers yes, but she had loved Hades too.

Eventually, Hades got tired of waiting for a blessing, and simply swept Persephone off her feet one day in the field and brought her home. He had her eat a fruit, an apple actually, so that no matter what Demeter did, she could always come back if she wanted to.

Persephone gladly ate it, and then the rest was just as the myth said. Demeter would create winter in the absence of her daughter, and Persephone would come down to him. It was an arraignment Hades never regretted making.

Hades had Persephone remodel as much as her heart desired, and always gave her anything she wanted. He let her roam around in the- for lack of a better way to express- better half of the Underworld. Not all of it was fire and screams.

She loved the gardens, and she loved to hear Orpheus sing. Hades liked to hear it every now and then too. As much as he hated to admit, Orpheus had bested him for a short while. He was a charming man, swift in tales, and fast at song. How could the god refuse?

He did take _some_ pride in besting the man at the end. The man could have just did as directed, but he failed to listen and lost his fiance to Hades. The god did let them reunite, who ever said he was not nice at heart?

Most myths pointed out that he was foul and cold. Most of which, was true. Now that he has Persephone, who had made his life in the once horrid Underworld better all around, Hades felt little need to mess with the humans anymore.

But old habits die hard, did humans say that? It had been a long time since he had talked to a living one. Humans _did_ amuse him. But, gods? Gods were so much better. He wasn't exactly planning anything to start a war.

Actually, Hades hated wars. Only more work for him to manage, and less time to spend running through bright flowers with his wife. All in all, Hades was quite charming. Myths had portrayed him as such a vile creature, actually, he had once been.

Hades was only having a little fun. Amusement was something not very hard to come by in his house, but sometimes, he needed some outside amusement. And Zeus had agreed to it almost immediately.

Apollo and Artemis were some of the most amusing gods Hades had ever laid eyes on. Maybe it was wrong for him to say, but they were fun to mess with. Apollo always wanting to be humorous, but having the uncanny ability to become serious at random moments, while Artemis, the oh so 'I will never fall in love', falls for Apollo almost immediately.

The twins were knew to him. Hades had never really had interest in dealing with them, like most of the other gods Hades knew. Apollo and Artemis were simple, or he had thought so. It seemed that almost everything Hades had once known was wrong. Only making the situation more fascinating.

Hades walked over to his closet and quickly pulled it open. Most of the gods said he was to old fashioned. To obsessed with the old ways, which was true, Hades did hate the new sense of attire humans wore now.

He still wore a black cloak, one of his few trade-marks, his black hair was still shaggy and in his blue eyes, his skin was still pale, he still dealt with death, but he was no longer a terrible god to accompany.

Why had the myths made him so terrible? Even when he was a little cruel, he was never nearly as bad as how humans made him out to be. Maybe it was because he chose whether they went to - once again, he had no other way of saying it- the good half of the bad half of the Underworld.

He lifted Persephone up and twirled her around absently. The goddess was persistent the past couple of days. She had wanted him to shave off the little beard he had, of course, Hades had always had a beard. It was one trade-mark he actually enjoyed.

But, the goddess refused to kiss him until he shaved. And not just a little, she meant all of it. He refused for the longest time, or to him it felt like a long time. Every time he swooped in for a kiss she turned her head quickly, or placed two hands over his mouth.

He finally gave in, and ended up shaving ever last inch of his beard off. His skin felt venerable for a short while, but Hades no longer cared. At least he got to have a kiss once and a while. Hades smiled and granted- or rather _she_ granted- a good morning kiss.

He smiled and she went to get dressed as well. Apollo and Artemis had been separated for a year and what- two months now? He was surprised that Apollo didn't fail the first two weeks. What a surprise the sun god was in for.

Hades had specially planned for Artemis to get pregnant. Possibly his plan all along. Zeus had wanted his daughter with someone for the longest time, and well, Hades was persuaded to play match maker. Persephone had suggested Ares, but the thought made Hades cringe.

Ares fathering a child of Artemis would surely cause a war. One he would rather not deal with. Hades walked outside and looked at the two halves of the Underworld. His real house was placed right in the middle, some called it Limbo. Which was wrong entirely. Limbo had never come near him. And Hades preferred it not to.

* * *

><p>Artemis chased Adrian around her camp. Why was he being so difficult again? Oh yes- because Thailia refused to give him her piece of fish. He was such a spoiled toddler! He needed to learn, which Artemis was proud to announce, he was.<p>

Adrian was not nearly as terrible as he was the first few months. He cried, and cried, _and cried_ until he was given the total of exactly five and half toys which was hard to do, and never slept more then three hours.

Adrain had become less infuriating, and much faster over the next few months. He learned how to run, no, he learned how to _sprint_. He looked like a four year old who knew that he was the nearly the fastest thing around, and also one of the most cocky.

Adrian developed well though. Artemis had to give her child that. He grew quickly still, and was still looking like Zeus at the appearance of four. Artemis did love when he looked two though. He was quite adorable trying to run, and even more so when he tried to speak.

Artemis nearly fainted when she heard Adrain's first words. His first words were in fact "Daddy." The goddess cried over her son all night, and congratulated him frequently. He simply looked up at her, obviously confused, and hurried along.

Artemis was determined to teach her son how to use a bow. The hunters advised against it though. Think- her _hunters_ decided that it would be dangerous to have such a young child handling a bow. So, the goddess would cross her arms and pout.

She had learned how to use a bow at four. What was so different now? Of course, she didn't have the attitude her son had, and was severely calmer, but she was sure he could learn easily enough. The hunters kept telling her no, and Artemis eventually said that she would begin to teach him at the age of six. Or- at least when he looked six.

The hunters took this with great agreement. The would rather see the son of Artemis with a bow rather then a sword. Which, men usually chose. They would just have to get him used to idea of using a bow early on.

Artemis looked at her son as he slipped on his parka. He stared up at her with a grin. She handed him his gloves. She was surprised that he couldn't generate his own heat, being the son of Apollo. And that the snow bothered him so much.

"Mom?" He asked and gently slipped his gloves on. She smiled and put on her hat. It was snowing, of course it couldn't warm up. Artemis usually never had a problem with snow, or the cold, but her son always insisted she wear it.

"Yeah?" She asked as he grabbed her hand to steady himself from falling into the icy snow. He was silent for a little while. Then cocked his head to the side some, like her father always did.

"I heard some of the hunters back home talking about an Apollo. Who's that?" He asked, making his voice a whisper like it was secret. Artemis nearly fell over herself at how innocent the question was. How could her son be so devious one second, and then have a look of pure innocence the next?

Of course Artemis never told her son about Apollo. He would be so frustrated, and she didn't want that. The goddess actually wanted her son to be very happy with her. She wanted Adrain to stay as long as possible.

"Apollo is- well- Apollo's a close friend of ours. You'll get to meet him soon." She whispered back, trying her hardest not to let anything slip to him that would make him suspect anything. He was a four year old, and she thought he wouldn't pay much attention to her vague answer.

But, Adrian was an observent child.


	6. It's Just Enough

**Ha. Long time no see guys...*smiles nervously*...**

"Adrian. You better get your γάιδαρος back in here or I swear-" Artemis was cut short by her child's laughing. What did that boy think he was doing? He refused to listen to her now a days. What was his problem?

Adrian cocked his head to the side. His grin only made his mother more angry. He really did not want to go with the hunters. All they ever did was ask him questions and yell. He couldn't even learn to shoot a bow, so why did it matter if he went or not?

"Mom. I don't wanna go!" He whined and ran over to her. Adrian was smart even in his rebelling attitude. The last time he had not listened to his mother...was the last time he ever would. She put a hand on her hip and held out his hat.

"I don't care Adrian," She began, "if you want to learn how to use a bow someday, then your going to have to learn the steps. The hunters can teach you that." Artemis finished and pulled the hat over his head. He giggled when it went over his eyes, he grabbed his mother's hands and pulled them up, bring the hat along with it.

"Why can't _you_ teach me that. I don't like the hunters." He said. Artemis only smiled at him.

"Because, _I_ have to go get you something to eat by myself. I'm not going to be using my bow to get fish." She replied matter-of-factly. He only snorted and put the hat back on.

"Fine. But when I get back, _your _going to teach me how to fish." He said. Artemis smirked and turned him around to show him off in the right direction.

"Of course." And with that, Adrian ran over to the several hunters. As soon as he stepped over to them, they all started to argue. Her son and her hunters could never agree on anything. Wether it was simply playing a game of tag, or if it was building something, they never got onto equal terms.

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair. Yeah, he was a hand full. After Adrian started to look like a six year old, he became even more of a hard time. Artemis guessed it was just a small stage. He was rebellious. Very rebellious. He usually did what he wanted to for a short time, until Artemis said enough and taught him what he was going to do and when he was going to do it.

After that, he listened well enough, along with his short bursts of pride. Artemis had also come to notice that Adrian wanted to spend more and more time with her. She thought it was because of the hunters, and how they were always bickering.

But, even when they weren't arguing on something, he would be at her side. Holding her hand like _he_ was the one protecting her and not the other way around. He'd smile up at her and talk on and on about something he had fun with, and drag her along with him wherever he went.

It was odd. Too odd to go unnoticed. And Artemis couldn't figure it out. She shrugged and went to grab her pole. A hundred years ago, she would have just used a spear. When she found the great use of poles, her life got a lot easier.

Artemis quickly ran through the woods, stretching her limbs as fast as they could go. She didn't get as much time to hunt as usual. Adrian would insist on using a bow, and Artemis wouldn't have it. The hunters agreed to make the time Adrian couldn't see a bow longer. He was to reckless.

Artemis knew her son couldn't die, but her hunters could. And, she didn't want to see a single drop of ichor from Adrian. Artemis sigh in contentment as the trees soon became looser. They spaced out more, getting rid of eerie effect of the rest of the forest.

A pond was not too far away. Just a little further- and there it was. A small mass of water, it sunk around the small hill formations around it. The water lapped around the small pebbles encasing it. She saw a fish jump out of the dark water for a moment, then fall back.

She couldn't pride herself on being a good fisherman. Fish, were not the same as land mammals. They had protection from the water, while others had the trees. It seemed water was a better choice. She slumped down and dug a small hole. Worms were abundant in this area. She never had to buy any.

Finding a good sized worm, she slung it onto the hook, and cast the line out. Fishing was in one word, boring. Very, very, _very _boring. How could men do this for fun? She sat on the grass and looked up at the sky.

If she squinted her eyes just so, she could make out the faint impressions of a chariot. The sun was shinning bright. To Artemis however, it seemed the sun would never be as bright as it was, if Apollo didn't come back. She gripped her fishing pole. He had to come back. He promised. He did not leave her because he wanted too. No, that would be a lie. _He promised._

Artemis felt a slight tug on her pole. She brought her eyes back down to the pond. Yanking the pole up, she reeled as fast as she could. Which, was not the fast indeed. Still, the fish was stuck on the hook, she pulled it to the shore and the bass flipped on the pebbles.

Taking a breath, she stood up and quickly ripped the hook away from the fish's mouth. She pulled a buckskin cloth out and wrapped the bass in it. Taking a string from her tunic, she pulled it off and tied the cloth into a bundle, the fish still swapping away at the cloth.

She said her thanks to the bass. She pulled another string off, and wrapped that string around the other one. She pulled the loose on around a loop in her brown leggings and tied the bundle to her side.

Running fast was hard with your hands full. Artemis thought about how long she had been here. An hour already. Adrian and the hunters should be getting back any minute. She smiled. Adrian was going to have a fit if he arrived and his mother was no where in sight.

She grabbed the fishing pole and quickly rechecked her knot skills before taking off. Everything seemed to be in check...she smiled in triumph. Taking a deep breath, her legs did the work, running through the woods again.

* * *

><p>Adrain shifted his weight awkwardly. His mother should have been back by now. What if something happened? What if she was hurt? Dying? He stopped himself before his thoughts got to out of hand. Gods can't die remember?<p>

He still couldn't shake the feeling. He just felt wrong when she wasn't in his sight. Maybe it was because she was raising him. That she was usually always around him. Maybe it was because she was his mother.

All of those were reasonable answers. He just felt like something was _missing_. Something was wrong when she was away. When he was stuck in the middle of a forest and his mom wasn't there with him.

He kicked a rock on the ground. She's just late, that's all. He reassured himself. He wished he wasn't so tense. Adrain lifted his head to look at the sky. His mother had given him books on all the gods rather then tell him about them herself. There was just to much to explain, she had to much to do.

So, when he had read through the books. He wasn't surprised by what he found. War, jealousy, love. It was his world now. Or, would become anyway. His mom said that when he was older, that he would see what he was the god of. What is talent was.

Adrian wanted to know now. So, he read through the books over and over. Searching for something that might give him a clue. When he came across the chapter Artemis and Apollo. He always stopped his frantic searching to slow down and _really_ read that section.

' Artemis was said to be the goddess of the hunt, moon, children, and young women. Artemis was one of the few chaste and celibate gods. She refused to wed or accompany men.' Adrain didn't understand that part. He was the_ son _of Artemis.

He had accidentally come across how children were born when he was rummaging through the rest of his mother's books. So it made no sense that the books said his mother never chose a husband. The idea of a father made Adrian want to scream.

What he'd give to have his mom and father in front of him instead of all these hunters made Adrian smile. But, it also frightened him. Where was his dad now? The books say that the mom and dad stay together. And his mother wouldn't choose a husband that wasn't going to stay with her right?

The thought only brought him back to the god book. Back to Apollo. It said that 'Apollo, is the twin brother of Artemis. He was said to be the god of music, light, truth, and future.' The words rang in Adrian's head.

Artemis' twin brother. Brothers and sisters were supposed to be close. Why hadn't any of the gods come to see him? If the book said that Artemis never chose a husband, then wouldn't they want to see for themselves her child?

It said gods looked for any reason to celebrate. Wasn't this one of them? If families were supposed to be close, then why hadn't Apollo come to see his nephew? Why hadn't his mom told him about his dad? Why were there so many things wrong with this situation!

He dropped down by the fire the hunters created. There were so many questions he wanted to ask his mom. He didn't think she'd even answer. He heard a noise from across the camp. Artemis stepped away from the trees. A bright smile on her face when Adrain nearly jumped up to greet her with open arms.

She hugged him, and Adrian nearly forgot all of his questions. He smiled. For now, this is enough. He thought.


	7. Golden Man

**Been a long time, eh? Hm. I've procrastinated.**

* * *

><p>Apollo looked up at the rising sun. The comforting sheet of yellow and red covered him like a blanket. The warmth stretched across him like a warm towl. The third best feelinging in the world. He let out a hollow laugh. How selifish he was! Taking in such a farmiliar and warm sight while the love of his long life was out there, far, <em>very<em> far away from him. The god filled his palm with sand. Gai was beautfiul. No matter how much the humans destroyed her, and how much Zeus let them, she was still beautfiful. Apollo had always admired her determination.

How could someone endure for so long? Decades, centuries,_ millenias_. How was it possible? Once again, Apollo couldn't help but somberly laugh at his own thoughts. He had. More indirectly, but it was still endurance. The god let the sand fall from his hands, and smiled when he felt the sun shine brighter on his skin. He needed time to think. He was ironically, right back to where he started. The god heard a constant buzzing in his ears. What was it again? He ignored it as best he could. Now that he was out of the ocean, things should be better. Apollo couldn't stand the water anymore. It was cold. Unwelcomingly so. The way the water seemed to fill every void around him gave the god chills.

Poseidon's home was nearly as beautiful as Gai. Shimmering gold in the water, color's sprouting along every corner, bemused and strange sounding laughter at every inch. But it all seemed wrong to Apollo. The way the merpeople moved, unnatural surly. The seemingly solid yet thin water constanlty around him. Apollo once that the water had a mind of it's own. And if he was to talk, it would know everything about him, and report straight back to Posedion.

Foolish. Ridiculous. Outrageous. Then why had Apollo _hated_ it down there? It was a symbol of music, art, and peace. A glistening example of the god's wealth and beauty. Every touch, every glance, sleek in it's own performance. A paradise for everyone. No one could say that they hated it, right? But, he had. Apollo loathed that place. He couldn't figure it out either. Reluctantly, Apollo stood against his leg's better judgment. Swimming constantly for more than a year, was sure to go such things.

Water was fickle thing. Extremely flexible and engaging. Yet, just the smallest indention of difficulty, the tiniest presence of heat, and it began to break. Was the the reason? That to him, water was not stable enough? Maybe. But honestly, what was stable? Apollo stretched out his hands against the never ending brightness. It was a feeling he missed. Steering those difficult horses, it used to be a job, to Apollo now it would be considered a blessing. How did he ever dislike the golden shimmer of his own chariot?

The god smiled. It was natural. He wanted it back now that it was gone. Maybe he had spent to much time around humans. This was surly a human like nature. He flexed his hands in the air, that was an amazing feeling all itself. He breathed in deeply, just wanting to be engulfed in the sheer freshness of it. His head was still lightly pounding. After so much time in that water, one could only assume these head aches wouldn't go away so quickly as he hoped. The air was definitely helping. That buzz was also still in his head.

Apollo weakly walked away from the crashing waves. He refused to be touched by them. The humans around him were in a frenzy. Was that the ringing he was hearing? Possibly. And as he expected, seeing a shining man appear from deep in the ocean, drenched to the point that in the breeze he should be freezing, and walking away from the water as if it were poison, they should be surprised. They asked him his name constant times. He never answered. Some one grabbed him a towel and a bottle of water. He refused both. How the humans must be so confused!

Apollo drearily smiled against the one man's hands that were shaking him from the shoulders. He must be drifting off. It was impossible to sleep in that water. It's presence like a constant weight over his chest. Sleep seemed wonderful right now. The man kept shaking him. Repetitively asking for his name and pleading for him to stay awake. Did they think he would die? He was Apollo. Son of Zeus. God of the sun, music, and archery. He was immortal! He could not die! Why were they still shaking him? Could the just leave him be?

Apollo was slowly coming back to his senses. They didn't know such things. Humans never knew such things. They kept asking-no- _demanding_ a name. Would they stop talking it they gave him one? Something other than the name Apollo? That was suspicious right? Humans would see this as an effect of delirium. Apollo for a name? A stupid thought. He looked up at the man. Taller then he was surprisingly. Or- were Apollo's legs refusing to work? Was this man holding him up just by his own strength in his hands?

Of course. His legs probably only understood swimming now. Bloody water! Look at what it did to him! The man was incredibly tan, either from the sun, or of his heritage. Did it matter? What did Apollo care for such things? Apollo said he was fine to this man countless times. He must not have sounded so convincing. His mind was so clear a few moments ago, what was the problem now? He was thinking clearly, walking, and reflecting. It was from his sleep deprived state. Gods are immortals yes. But, not invincible. He just wanted to sleep. Zeus! Could the humans at least give him that? Just tell them a name and maybe they will stop. The man shaking him asked again.

"My name is Michael." Apollo answers at last.

* * *

><p>Adrian smiled in spite of himself. His mother made the best reactions. She had finally agreed to let him go hunting. Was overprotective the word he was looking for? He was what- eight years old? Or, at least that's how the Hunters said he acted and looked like now. His first thoughts on hunting was clearly excitement. He head constantly heard the stories of his mother and the Hunters. Tales of great hits and unexpected appearances of different animals. They said the feel of hunting was amazing. The feel of being completely in charge and the feeling of the forest all around you.<p>

Adrian did not think he would feel the same. But, the though was unthinkable to the rest of the camp. Artemis' son disliking hunting? What terrible irony! He was still deciding whether he liked it or not. He had to admit, it was very interesting. He had watched his mother hunt countless times before. The way she moved, so swiftly and quick. A skill that had been built over her long life. The way she smiled when she found her target. They very unsuspecting prey that would get the blessing to see that silver arrow coming at them.

He found it amazing how much his mother loved it. He how happy she was when she got the chance to hunt again. Was he keeping her from such a joy? Maybe. No, almost certainly. He felt his heart tug in a moment of guilt. He would repay her one day. Maybe he could make that debut subside if he was a prodigy at hunting? Worth a try. His hand went instinctively to his quiver and pulled out a bow before a hunter could even blink. So far so good. He had watched them do this numerous times. He had observed to the best of his ability.

His mother smiled at his sharpness. He smiled back. He was doing well in getting his mother joyful. When he wasn't paying enough attention some nights, he could hear the faint sound of his mother crying. It was always muffled yes, like she was trying to smother the sound into a pillow or blanket. But it was always quite distinctive. A goddess crying was the most heart breaking sound you could ever hear. It was terrible. Not in the way that it was a sharp sound, like rocks grinding together, or nails scrapping across something hard and smooth. No. It was nothing like that. A goddess' cry was more like a slow, beautiful, noise. It was smooth. To most ears, it would sound like a song. To Adrian, it was the one thing he would rather kill then hear.

She didn't cry as much now. And Adrian was doing everything an eight year old could do to keep her from such a thing. Being excellent at hunting, one of his efforts. He waited for his mother. She would have to give him the signal to go before he could do anything. He was too blunt for such a graceful sport. He still had a lot to practice. While the hunters snuck by silently, he had to work hard not to even make a small noise from the grass he would step on. And stepping on a twig, was out of the question.

His mother looked at him and gave him the signal. He gave his mother his trade mark smile, flashing his white teeth, and twisted around a tree. He could just tell she rolled her eyes and smiled back. Adrian breathed slowly. Prey of the day: Doe. He would have much rather gotten a chance at one of the large bucks in the woods, but his mother said that was the next level. He didn't argue. He thought that arguing would lead back to those wicked crys at night.

He waited. From his position, he could not get a good enough shot. His mother said to always be sure. Never take a shot if you don't know it's going to make it or not. Adrian knelled behind a bush, rustling some of it's small branches in the process. He flinched, then waited. He couldn't hear any fast movement. The doe would be on alert now, but it was still there. He sighed and taking small steps, in a crouched position, he slowly made his way to the next tree. Reaching his goal, his stood up and fixed his bow. His heart pounded quickly, making his head hurt.

The doe was standing a few yards away. Her ears were pricked up, probably from the sound he had made. She stayed incredibly still for a few moments. Her eyes danced around the surrounding area. She must have been satisfied. The doe moved back to the branches to her side, giving Adrian a wonderfully exposed area. Adrian did not wait a second longer. He pulled out from the tree and drawing back his bow, he shot before the doe even got her head away from the berries in surprise.

Her figure twisted, in her last attempt to get away, she was able to get a single step before she collapsed. The Hunters walked out from their places, as did his mother. He smiled warmly at her and ran over to the doe. Even in death, the creature was rather beautiful. A large frame against the dew bitten grass. Her blood staining a small section of the soil beside her. Adrian felt a feeling run over him. Victory maybe? Nike was giving him this feeling? It was wonderful. He felt truly alive. His mother layed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Good job." She smiled and helped the Hunters pick up the animal. Adrian breathed deeply once more. Yes. He defiantly enjoyed hunting.

He reluctantly walked back to camp. He wanted to hunt more. He wanted that feeling again. His mother had refused. Why had she done that? Was it so wrong that he wanted to hunt more? Shouldn't be she happy that he loved it so? He had misjudged her. There must be plently more animals out there, what was one more? His mother still refused. She said one was enough for today. He angerily walked back into camp. It was unfair, right? He should be able to hunt more. An hour passed maybe two. Adrian slowly calmed down. It was still quite early in the day. Adrian thought over what he wanted to do. Hunting, obvioudly out of the question. He had always wanted to go out into the real world. Not this camp wasn't real- he just wanted to be around people. See what others did in their lives. Maybe he could convince his mother?

He smiled at the thought, and rushed out of his tent. He looked around for his mother, and found her sitting comfortably with the hunters. Who knows what they were talking about- girls were confusing. His mother, being a woman, was even more confusing. He calmed himself and walked over. His mother gestured for him to sit down, they talked for a little while on how tall he was getting. He smiled patciently waiting for his chance.

"Uh- hey mom." He said as his mother stood up to start lunch. She turned around with a rasied eye brow.

"Yeah Adrian?" She asked. He twidled with his hands for a moment. He wasn't exactly good with asking for things. He usually backed away from asking his mother anything, she was probably stressed enough with taking care of him. He moved his fingers through his now blonding hair. At first, it was an auburn with golden tips. It seemed that those tips must have been invasive. It nearly colored all his hair now. The roots were the only auburn left.

"Can we got out into town today?" He asked. Even to himself, he was surprised he made it sound so casual. He had _never_ been outside of this forest. He just wanted to know what it was like. Could she blame him for being curious? He gulped when he saw a hand move to her hip. Usualy never a good sign. He could tell she was shocked, yet unsurprised at the same time. His mother was a rather contridicting person.

"Adrian, I dont think that's a good id-" She started, but Adrian wouldn't hear such things.

"Please mom! I wont run off or anything. I just want to see what it's like outside these woods!" He pleaded. She clenched her jaw and breathed in a quick intake of air. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But if I even get the slightest feeling that your going to cause trouble..." She trailed off with a wicked smile, allowing him to imagine his own punishment. He gulped again and nodded.

"...Can we go right now?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. He gave her an apolgetnic smile.

"Sure. Put some shoes on. I need to go change if we are going around humans." She said and walked into her tent. He nearly tripped over a rock as he searched for his shoes. Finding them by the fire pit, he did his best with fumbling hands to tie them on and grab a jacket. Artemis came out shortly after in normal attire, and walked over to her chariot. Adrian watched intently. What was his mother doing? He walked over and saw his mother quickly mumble a few words and the chariot began to shift.

The sparkling silver chariot grew longer, some parts of it popped out. The horses shrunk down and turned black. The reins snapped into a different place, while the chariot's entire frame shifted. To Adrian, it all looked like a silver blob untill things settled. It happend so fast, that Adrian blinked a couple of times and it was over. The silver chariot he had grown so accstumped to, had transformed into a small silver car. Artemis laughed at her son's expression and opened the door. Adrian repeated her movements. The object was so strange to him, how could something so beautiful, turn into something so common?

"What just happend?" He asked, clearly still in shock. His mother pulled a key out of her pocket and turned the car on. Adrian nearly jumped out of his seet when he heard the car start. Artemis laughed for a few momemtets while he was starting to wish he had never asked. Adrain looked out the window the entire time she drove. It was going so fast. How could something go this fast? It seemed impossible to him. Something from a dream. His thoughts swam in his head. He saw the trees around him fly by, and this...car, whatever he was in, seemed to be trembling. Were they hurting it from the rough soil? Maybe it was being hurt by the rocks scattered around.

He glanced over to his mother. No, that wasn't it. She didn't seem any way concerned for the car. He found that he was actually never tense, every muscle on his body oh high alert. Adrian quickly relaxed and looked out the window again. Everything was so exciting. He clenched onto the side of the car to keep from shaking. He never knew this terrain was so hard. Maybe it's just the car. He noticed a small hook up near the velvet top.

Curiously, he wrapped his hand around the dark plastic object. He was pleased to see that it helped quite a lot to steady himself. He was beginning to get the hang of this. He watched the blur of trees and the eerie appearance of the forest disappear around him. The humming of the car- or was it what they called tires- was still loud in his ears. He waited patiently. More or less that he was so interested in the blur of figures then the time. His mother seemed to drive so simply. Would she ever let him take hold of that wheel? He laughed quietly to himself. Just another thing he wanted to do.

Adrian didn't know how much time had passed. He really didn't care. Usually he was always taking every small detail in. He particularly loved to predict outcomes. And doing so, he had to pay attention. Everything was just so new. He couldn't believe his eyes when he felt the car come to a stop in a parking lot and the sound of the engine turn silent. He looked over towards his mother who was already out of the car and motioning for him to do the same. He quickly grabbed the handle and stood up outside he car.

His legs felt odd. Sore. He walked over to his mother and soon the feeling went away. Adrian smiled. Finally. He could get to see the real world. And, it was much more crowded then he expected. People as far as he could see walked past him. The smell of salt filled his nose, and he noted the damp air. Were they close to the ocean? How long had they been driving? His mother's camp was no where near the ocean. He looked up at his mother, he pressed closer to her. There were so many people. He felt so...small.

Artemis simply smiled down on him. "Don't worry. There is nothing to worry about." She said reassuringly. Somehow, her words soothed him down easily. How did his mother do that? He felt suddenly calm. He let out a breath he realized he had been holding. Artemis grabbed his hand and walked him into the crowd. A mixture of color's filled his eyes. His mind raced. The only thing that felt right was his mother's cold hand around his own. He walked along with it, trying his best not to let the soft surface drag him. Hard. No, difficult. Extremely difficult. He pushed past people, getting in a small opening, where only a few were. Feeling that he could breathe again, he snapped in a quick breath of air.

Artemis let go of her son's hand. He would have to get used to it. Adrian grew slightly more nervous that his mother's hand was gone. But, he was determined to prove himself. He would show his mother that he could do this. What were a little people? He ran his fingers through his hair again. Lights flashed in the corner of his eyes. What was that? Being caught up in his own thoughts, he nearly didn't notice his mother slowly walking over to a restaurant. Almost franticly, he chased after her, running up to her side and walking closer to her side.

He looked in front of him, what were those things? They smelled awful. The malodorous scent filled his nose and almost made him gag. His nose scrunched, and his mother covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the giggles. Another sound only a goddess could make. The most beautiful thing a human would ever hear. Like distant ringing bells. He saw the man's face flush for a moment, and tried to cover his face by ducking it low, his hat shadowing his eyes, and pulled out a bun for whatever disastrous thing he was making.

He turned away. He didn't want to look at the mutation. His mother didn't notice, or, just didn't try to turn him back around. Adrian scanned his eyes over the full length of people. Did gods blend in with such common people? Were they considered celebrities to them? Or were they just the passing of a beautiful person? He shrugged mentally. How long where they going to stand by this stench? He stuck his hands into his pockets.

He scanned the area again. Where were those flashing lights from again? He looked over the blue and red flashes coming from a tall building. Large, bulky, white and red cars were parked out front. The humans there seemed to be working in a frenzy. Where they working on another human? What were they doing? The two people pulled out a small bed with a rather old man on it. He didn't look alive. Adrian raised an eye brow and looked over the door. He didn't need to see such things. As curious as he was, the thought of death was still unpleasant to him.

Adrian felt his heart stop. Literately. When his sight passed over one man coming out from the tall building door, Adrian's heart really stopped. Or, skipped a beat. He didn't like the feeling. Adrian looked at the frustrated man. Not just a man- he was...beautiful. Could a man be called beautiful? Was that to over-done? Was handsome a more correct term? He didn't care. This man was beautiful and there was no doubting it. His perfectly tan skin had no imperfections. His golden hair like a mass of silk. His jaw strong, and muscles easily recognizable behind his shirt.

Wh-who was the guy? He looked more closely. The man didn't seem to notice that Adrian was staring so intently. Maybe it was just Adrian. His imagination playing tricks. But, did he see a faint glow around this man? Was there really a nearly invisible sheet of gold around him? Impossible. Insanity! He took a step. He wanted to speak to this man. Now. But, a part of Adrian's mind was yelling for him to stop. Reluctantly, Adrian obeyed. He looked at the tan man next to him.

They seemed to be arguing. And rather intensely. The tall, more built man was angrily talking to the beautiful one. He kept moving his hands back to the large building. Was he trying to get him back inside of there? Why? The beautiful one kept refusing by the looks of it. He looked up at the man, his eyes a blazing fury of rage. The most amazingly deep blue Adrian had ever seen. But, they were keen. Extremely keen. It frightened Adrian so far as to hold his breath again.

The beautiful man pushed past the other one. The taller one didn't com back at him. He flicked his hand in the beautiful ones direction, and walked back inside. Adrian lost sight of him, a large crowd of people moved in his view. Angrily, Adrian's hands clenched. Would the move already? They passed quickly, and Adrian looked around franticly for the golden man.

He was just standing there. Adrian could see that they had some facial features that were- incredibly similar. The golden man had his hands in his pockets. As did Adrian. For a static moment, there eyes connected. At first, it was as if nothing happened. And they were just staring each other down. Adrian's heart beat rapidly, making his head pound. Just like when he went on that hunt. Those keen blue eyes pierced his own. He felt like his soul was being read. The golden man's eyes widened. He took a step in Adrian's direction.


	8. Into The White

**Here it is. :D Close call, huh? Well- sorry to disappoint- but Apollo is going to have to try harder.**

It was over in seconds. Adrian was not one to waste time during such calamities. Without even thinking about it, he grabbed his mother's hand, just as she was about to grab whatever filth had been made. She didn't have time to protest either. Before she even blinked, Adrian plopped her in the car, with strength he didn't even know he had, the young god slammed the car door shut and rushed into the vehicle himself. His mother had faster senses then he would have guessed. She was glaring at him with the kind of intensity he would rather avoid. He turned the key, remembering how his mother had done so.

"Adrian! What are you do-" He cut her off. Something was wrong. He could feel it. That man, whoever he was, was wrong. Something was off about him.

"Mother, please, just drive." He pleaded. That seemed to be enough. Artemis changed the car's gear and started to move. He urged her to go as fast as possible. Feeling obliged to do so, Artemis swerved through the cars using the agility only a god could have. Adrian glanced towards the rear view mirror. The man was no where in sight. Adrian looked in front of him, his stomach flipped and turned causing the young god to be dizzy. He was breathing hard still. He couldn't even see his mother out of the corner of his eyes. His vision turned black. It was odd. He could feel himself in the seat. His sense's suddenly more aware then they had ever been.

The blackness faded. But the image he saw was not fitting for how he felt. Adrian felt the bumps in the car. He felt the hand of his mother on his shoulder, obviously with a worried edge. He could hear the hum of the engine, and yet, the image before him was nothing of that sort. He saw_ that_ man again. His keen eyes obliviously wide in shock. Adrian looked around him. Wait- was he floating? The young god nearly fell on his own accord, noticing that he was standing on nothing. A white sheet. The world around him white. There was nothing. The 'ground' was clear, and Adrian couldn't comprehend how he wasn't falling.

Fear gripped him as he struggled to his feet to meet the eyes of the man. Once again, they bored into his own. This time, Adrian could not look away. It was to much to take in. His mind was a difficult arrangement of incoherent thoughts and fear. Where was his mom? He was frightened beyond his own belief. The man said nothing. His expression stoic and thoughtful. Adrian slowed his breathing and cleared his throat.

"Where am I?" He asked. The man's eyebrow twitched. Adrian caught onto the little notions the man made. It was the fear talking probably.

"This doesn't usually happen." The man said and laid his head in one hand. He let out a deep sigh and held that position for some time. Adrian was trying to piece everything together. He could still feel his mother's hand on his shoulder. That had to be good. He was stuck in someplace relative to limbo. This man, this strange man, had done this kind of thing before, which was the problem. Adrian didn't know what_ this_ was.

"What exactly is this?" Adrian asked another question. The man lifted his hand away from his face. Adrian wished he hadn't. Those eyes were unnatural. Everything about this man was unnatural.

"You must have tried to see my future. And I did to you. I've only been in this situation once before," He said ran his fingers through his silky hair, as if the soothed him somehow, "extremely hard to get out of. Though, that doesn't really matter now. What does- is when did a new god come into existence and why wasn't I informed." When he had finished, Adrian had his answer. The reason for this man being so wrong, was because he was a god. A god. His first god other then his mother. It sent chills down his arms. The man didn't seem to have much patience. Neither did Adrian.

"My mother said I would be a god when my powers came._ I_ wasn't even informed." Adrian answers. He saw the slightest sign of a smile. The man's lips turned upward lightly.

"Your mother? Probably one of my half-sisters," He said, "my name is Apollo." The god replied and stepped closer, clearly not afraid of the never ending shield of white beneath them. Adrian's thoughts came to a stand still. Apollo. He could distinctly remember how his mother hated to talk about him, yet called him a close friend at the same time. Whenever the name was mentioned, he could see her begin to choke up, and fought with herself to remain normal composure. Adrian, being presented with more questions then answers, looked at the god.

"I've heard of you. My mother talked of you. Once." Adrian stated. He didn't know how this god would react. He wanted to understand him. It seemed the god caught on quick to Adrian's wants.

"Your still pretty young. How old are you? Eight? Nine?" He asked and subtlety took another step. Adrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I look like that. I'm actually a little over two years." Adrian responded honestly. Why did he want to be so honest? He couldn't tell. This god was affecting him. Apollo, god of the sun, future, and...truth. Maybe that was the reason. Could he make people tell the truth? Adrian wasn't given much time for the thought to continue.

"I'm curious," He seemed to respond honestly,"you look a lot like my own father. My only question is how did a son of Zeus come to the power to see the future while I'm the god of prophecy." Apollo talked quick, with all the grace a god should have and a witt Adrian was only starting to realize. His mother had never told him of his father. Adrian desperately wanted to understand, but his mother seemed happy, though- he did know she wasn't. He was fine with this, it was an adequate life. He could have his mother to himself, her attention on him, he knew that was selfish, but he enjoyed it, and also hoped she was taking away from of the worry on his father.

"I'm not sure what your talking about." Adrian replied. He was catching on quick. Instead of fully telling the truth, he just wouldn't say anything at all. A mental shock was sent through him when he felt his mother change gears for the now disformed road. Adrian was surprised to see a faint smirk on the god's face. Apparently he caught on just as well.

"I see. Stand still. I'm not going to hurt you, and gods can not die anyway. Just stay where you are." Apollo said and with the quickest strides Adrian had ever seen, the god was already standing in front of him. With a shock, Adrian nearly stepped back, but out of his own fear, he stayed where he was. Call him foolish. He was curious. Extremely so. Apollo's sharp eyes looked him over. Uncomfortably, Adrian cleared his throat. He still hated those eyes. Apollo raised his hand to reveal and open palm. A small spurt of flame appeared from his hand, centering as a small ball and flowed to the back of the god's hand. Being completely suppressed by the light glow, Apollo brought the fire onto Adrian's shoulder.

Adrian felt it. The fire wrapped all around his shoulder, tearing away the fabric once there. When the flame reached his skin, Adrian had prepared himself for pain. None came. The burning of flesh was replaced with a light sizzle as the fire was absorbed into his own skin. It disappeared once it made contact and Adrian just stared at his shoulder. Nothing like that had happened before. None of this had actually ever happened. Apollo seemed just as frozen as Adrian. With a swish of his hand, the god brought the flame to a stop, the warmth around Adrian diminishing and brought his hand back to his side.

"That's odd."

Adrian twisted away from Apollo and snagged his hand on his shoulder. It was cold now. No signal of warmth ever being there was gone. Odd?_ Odd?_ That's all this god could say? Yes, because pressing a burning flame to his shoulder was completely normal! Adrian stepped back and a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Apollo stayed silent as well. Adrian's head was dizzy, either from Apollo, or that he was still in a car.

"What's your name?" The god asked and Adrian half expected him to take some steps closer. The god stayed still.

"Adrian."

"No last name?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Adrian answered anxiously. He had never been more frightened in his life. Apollo's eyes landed flat on his own and an involuntary chill was sent down Adrian's spine. He looked away quickly, he couldn't take it. He didn't know if there was anyone who could.

"You don't have to be worried. Were family. To be honest, your probably my half-brother. Just answer the question." Apollo retorted quickly his eyes growing an irritated look in them. It was sufficient enough to where Adrian almost had to close his eyes.

"Then you should understand_ brother._ That I don't have to tell you." Adrian replied so fast and sharply it surprised him as well. He had never talked to anyone like that in his life...and he liked it. It seemed wrong. Rude even, to talk to a person, let alone a god, in that manner. He had frequently heard his mother talk in such a tone, but of course that was his mother! Who was he to tell her she shouldn't? If anything, his mother should be the only one aloud to talk like that. For some reason it suited her. Apollo didn't seem to respond well to such a tone. The god's eyes flashed for the briefest moment of anger, making his already frightening eyes even more terrifying. Adrian immediately regretted the decision and made himself a mental note to never talk like his mother ever again. The young god caught on to the slight motion of Apollo closing his hands into fists then releasing it again. Over, and over, and over. Was he trying to do? Refrain himself? That caused Adrian to be even _more_ terrified. He wanted to get out. Fast. He wanted to see his mom. To be able to really_ see_ his mom.

"Who is raising you exactly?"

"I. Don't. Have. To. Teeelll yyooouu." Adrian but special emphasis on 'you' and backed away quickly in fear of the god. How exactly old was Apollo? The god nearly stepped forward before Adrian felt himself being shaken. He felt his mother's cold hands on the sides of his face trying to get a reaction. He twitched uncontrollably from how warm his cheeks were and how cold his mom's fingers seemed to be. Apollo caught on to that as well. What couldn't this man see?

"It seems someone is trying to call you back. Your not going to answer my questions so It appears I have to let you go. It may take some effort, kid." The god said while somehow sitting on the white nothingness. Adrian kept quite and focused on his mother's hands. How much worry was he causing her?

"Good. You learn fast. Focus on whatever is calling you back. And I'll push the veil away," by veil Adrian had guessed that was what was keeping them in limbo, "once that's done we should both be free. Just focus." The god finished and closed his eyes, making Adrian grateful for the lack of his gaze, he could finally do as he was told and strain himself to pay attention on his mother. He didn't know how many minutes went by. His mother had tried nearly everything to wake him up. Adrian was almost thinking she would go in after him if it was possible. At the thought he smiled to himself.

"Come on mom...come on..." He mumbled and tried to imagine the silver car. The windows. The steering wheel. The tires. Even the seat covers. Everything.

"Stop talking! Now I have to start over!" Apollo hissed and with a huff went back to his own focusing. Adrian cringed at his words but said nothing else. He was trying his best. Adrian could hear his mother's voice again, it was stricken with worry. His heart swelled at the far away sound. She was calling his name, each time with more angst and anger. Then, Apollo's efforts must have kicked in. The white around him faded to black, and Adrian was left in a free fall, as well as Apollo. The god never once opened his eyes. Never once moved in shock. Apollo sat crossed legged in the black as they fell. Adrian's stomach flipped and turned and he nearly thought that this was worse then riding in a car. Without any warning from the darkness, his mother's face was clearly visible. Adrian jerked out of his chair in shock, knocking their fore-heads together. It stung if only for a moment, and his mother pulled back in her own surprise. He fumbled out of the car clumsily and landed on his knees in the dirt. His mother helped him to his feet with a strong hand.

"Adrian! What were you doing," His mother started," what happened that made you so scared? You do know that your the son of a god, right? What could hurt you? And I was standing right there as well! Then you freeze out in the car-" She seemed to rant on about all the things he knew he had done. He refrained from smiling and nearly had to hide his face.

"...Do you think this is funny?" She snapped. Adrian shook his head quickly and decided to tell her what happened.

"Mom. I met a god," His mom was frozen still," I saw him in the city too. That's what I was scared of. Mom- if you could have seen his eyes- you'd be scared too. He said I had tried to see the future of him. I guess that's my power, I'm not sure. Then...he explained that he had tried to see mine as well, and brought us into this white place. Everything was white, mom. He asked me lots of questions and...I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him everything. But, I found a way around whatever that was. He got us out- I don't know how- but he got us out." Adrian felt his mother's hands come on both sides of his shoulders.

"What was the god's name?" She asked. Adrian guessed she already had an idea.

"Apollo." Adrian felt a tinge of fear at the name. He looked up at his mom only to see her eyes have a glaze over them.


	9. Finally

**I havent updated in what, six years? Super long time. Well. Not really. I work on my stories like five minutes a week. Im dedicated, as you can tell.**

**Im sorry for the delay, if anyone is still reading. Really. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Artemis was confused. No. Not confused. Angry mostly. Sad. Angry. Curious. <em>Hopeful. <em>Maybe, just maybe, Apollo knew of his son's existence. It would make sense. Perfect sense really. Apollo must have noticed Adrian, possibly felt a connection, and contacted his son. But, the pieces did not fit as much as Artemis would have hoped. Nothing seemed to fit together much now. Adrian had clearly been frightened. Terrified, even. She had never seen him so terrified. Adrian had talked about the god's eyes. Oh, Apollo's eyes...she nearly laughed at her own thoughts. She would need to talk with Aphrodite after this. Apollo's eyes could be strange. Deep. Dark, when he wanted. Blazing. Shining. Fathomless. All of these at once. She could understand why Adrian had been scared of that. But there was a knot in her stomach. Something that told her it was more than that. Something far more.

"Adrian. I- I think we just need to get back to camp. Then you can tell me everything. And...and you can tell me what Apollo wanted with you. _Exactly_, what he wanted."

The look of disappointment on her son's face was unmistakable. He had expected more, perhaps. More on this strange world. More on Apollo. More on everything. He tugged at her hand, which seemed so much warmer for some reason, and then she noticed it. A small feature. The smallest difference in his clothing. The edge of his sleeve was slightly discolored. Blackened. Slightly rougher to the touch. It had been burned. And a wave a panic flowed through her, in her protective nature she immediately grabbed at the shirt and pressed at the rough fabric. Adrian, whether he was still so shaken from meeting Apollo or had expected her to do so anyway, made no movements of surprise. Or moved at all. It was an unsettling action.

"Adrian, _did he burn you_?" All thoughts of arriving back to the camp and dealing with this calmly had been lost. She could hardly contain her rage at the very idea. She knew her brother. She knew Apollo. He was troublesome and completely dangerous but burning a child? This was unacceptable, and more importantly, it was her child. Filling with different possibilities and thoughts made her head swim but she ignored the growing ache.

Her son must have found this equally amusing. He nodded quickly, his blonde eyebrows pulled together in discomfort. He leaned away only slightly.

"Yeah mom! He did! He told me that it wouldn't hurt-" Artemis nearly exploded on the spot.

"He hurt you? He really hurt you? Why that despicable little...!" The goddess stopped herself before she said a long serious of curse words.

"N-no, mom! Listen. I-it didn't hurt. That's the thing. He made this little fire ball in his hand and put it on my shoulder. It didn't hurt at all. The fire went into my skin or something, it was crazy!" Adrian pried his mother's hands off his shirt, now feeling terrified of his mother, who was most likely the one causing the trees to tremble. At his words the shaking stopped, thank Zeus.

"...It didn't sting? Nothing?" She could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"I just said that didn't I?" Adrian had talked like his mother again, followed by a feeling of pure dread and regret. He would really have to learn to stop doing that. There was a flash in her eyes, if only for a moment, but it quickly diminished and was replaced by a scowl.

"Were going home right now and you're going to tell me everything." Adrian didn't like the rising tone of her voice.

* * *

><p>Apollo placed his hands on the solid ground. His arms shuddered as he twisted his body around to lie flat on his back, his eyes clinging to the sun in the sky. He heard the confounded slushing in his ears again. Shaking his head rapidly, he pushed away attempts of aid. Humans were severely irritating. He saw that man again, coming into his view and blocking out the sun. It almost caused the god to growl. All he wanted was to stare at the sun for a little while, could Zeus at least grant him that? His lungs burned and his legs were stiff but he managed to get to his feet, completely ignoring the protests of the tan man again.<p>

"Please, Micheal, just stay down. Were close to the hospital, you need to receive medical attention." The man's hand curled around Apollo's arm only to be brought away with a scream. Apollo didn't even take the time to consider explaining. If he was feeling the effects of heat then it would surely burn a mortal. His strength was returning quickly, if he could just get out of this over whelming crowd of people Apollo would be fine. The god pushed past people the best he could and the tan man ordered them to give him space. Finally some logic. Simpletons. Though, Apollo could not blame them.

Feeling power return in his legs he ran past the ever growing crowd. He swerved around the corner pushing himself to go faster. Apollo needed to get away from here. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere he could think. Where he could being to sort out who 'Adrian' was. The god could feel his blood pulsing and...he loved it. The free air. The open space. Water had become a rather formidable enemy. He ran until he felt slightly winded and more importantly when he could no longer hear the humans.

He found himself at the edge of a forest. A very important forest. Three more steps and he would be in_ her _forest. He almost did. Then it hit him again. He couldn't. So he decided he would stand at the edge, not daring to go any closer. If he did she would feel it. She always could before. He choked and felt what he hoped to be sweat on his cheek. He didn't dare check on that either. Instead, he would focus on something completely unrelated to Artemis. Something to keep his mind off _his wife. _Oh there it goes. His hands started to shake again as he moved them through his hair. He couldn't think about it. It would ruin everything.

He went a few yards off to the left and slumped down in thin layer of grass. Adrian. The little Zeus had refused to give him a last name. Clever. Though Apollo could find no reason why that was. Last names were meant to be honored, were they not? You should be proud to give your last name. Adrian had not looked ashamed; but weary. That could be why. But that seemed to add another question. He had scared of Apollo. If Zeus was his father then there was really no reason to fear anyone. Really. He knew that very well.

So it didn't add up. None of it. Apollo groaned at the lack of information and locked his eyes with the sun once more. Maybe his father would know. Zeus did always have a way of complicating things. The amusement would have been great and Apollo was secretly wishing someone was strong enough to show Zeus some of that same amusement. The sun enclosed him again, collecting his thoughts and feelings and everything simply did not matter. It was like a song. A wonderful song calling him back to the warmth. The safety. The protection. The god's limbs relaxed, his mind running slack. The god was content in staying here for the next year. Although, he knew that was not possible. He would have to move soon. Start over. Figure out what he was going to do for the next year. But there was a part of him that would not let itself be swept off by the rays, the single voice of reason, which most of the times he chose to ignore, was screaming in his mind. _Who was Adrian?_

* * *

><p>When Adrian was finished explaining, Artemis was much calmer. Which Adrian greatly appreciated. She pulled an arrow out, running her hands over the smooth wood as if in a trance.<p>

"So you are telling me that he brought you away from your own mind, asked you a couple of questions, which you avoided, and then let you go?" It all sounded very strange, but Artemis had known her brother could go into limbo. That was not new. The giving up, however, was very unexpected.

"That's pretty much it." Adrian nodded, one hand on his shoulder again. It was still bothering him, how simple and natural it all was. The world of the gods…

Artemis held a bit of frustration, the truth was so close, so very close, and all Adrian had to do was say his last name. "Apollo is my brother, as you already know. Why did you avoid him so much? Why did you not answer truthfully?" It was a good question, to her anyway.

"Because, he was _scary_," Adrian said as if it was obvious," have you seen his eyes? Have you seen how unreal those are? Have you ever spoken to him? He's so _angry._ I didn't do anything! He just sounded angry. For no reason."

Artemis couldn't believe it. Well, most of it. Apollo did have his moments, and he could be very temperamental, but he always had a reason. He always had an explanation.

"You're just over-reacting. Apollo is…a good man. A good god. He's better than you think." Artemis put her arrow back, falling silent. There were just to many questions…

"Sure, mom. Sure." Adrian looked away, staring at the patterns on the floor. His home was so very different from where the humans lived. Dark areas, hard rock, crowed, loud, too much and too fast. He liked the simplicity of his mother's tent. It was deadly quite for the next few moments, each indulging in their own minds.

While Artemis, was stuck contemplating how to go on, what to do next, she heard the distinct rumble of her son's stomach. She sighed, being drawn from her thoughts, and grabbed a rod. She touched his shoulder.

"Come. I believe it's time for you to learn how to get your own fish." Adrian smiled at that.

* * *

><p>Apollo stood, finding his muscles still ached. He should really not have run as fast as he did… The god pushed himself to walk, using the trees for balance. It seemed difficult, far too difficult than it should be to walk away. Clearly psychological. He breathed deeply, his lungs grabbing furiously at the air. There's a way out. There's always a way out. But his mind couldn't think about getting around this deal, he needed rest, at least the tan human had understood that.<p>

Sleeping in the middle of the forest was not an option. Absolutely not. He was far too close to her realm, far too close to home for comfort. The god's gaze stretched the sky, staring at the passing sun. Helios…  
>Solution found.<p>

Apollo let a shrill whistle come through the air, calling his horses to him, which he would later note was not his smartest decision. Artemis could have heard him, she could have gone running. But the risk was worth it. He stared, trying to sense some change in the direction. It was subtle, a slight shift, but Apollo could see the change. The sun stayed, and a small flare came out, bursted. To the humans, it would probably seem like a sun flare. To Apollo, it was his salvation. Helios did not come down, he still had to control the other horse, still had to hold the sun in place. But the second horse had strayed off, finding Apollo and landing.

And it was beautiful. The horse was so very beautiful. Why had he not noticed? The clear white coat, sleek and pure, the blazing flame of his mane, the deep rooted fire, pulling and twisting, ever changing…It was magnificent and Apollo never wanted to forget. His legs shuddered as the horse bowed, allowing Apollo to pull at its flaming hair, allowing him to ride into the sky. The rush of the wind, the scent of sky, the very _feel. _Oh how he had missed this! Apollo laughed, really laughed, smiled so wide he thought his lips would crack, and lifted his hands to the wind. He let himself bask, let himself savor. And then he was level with the sun, and the horse stopped automatically, as if the very action was branded in its mind. Apollo shifted, running his hands in the horses fire again, and turned his head to greet Helios.

"Hello, titan!" It was the usual nickname, and Apollo found it peaceful to speak so friendly with someone again. Helios waved back, smiling, the titan's hands had a strong grip on the reins, but not a controlling one. And for this, Apollo found himself grateful. It meant Helios would take care of the sun, bring it across, but would not hold the title when Apollo came back to claim it. It was _perfect._

"Apollo, not following on your duties are you? I'm surprised Zeus doesn't have you head!" Helios laughed, booming and loud, and it ringing in Apollo's mind like a serenade.

"I can imagine. But, really, you can blame all of this on father anytime you want. I'm just trying to do as I'm told, naturally." Apollo let a wry smile dash across his face. That sent Helios laughing again.

"Oh, I'm sure. Listen. How about I let you ride your horse back to the enclosement and then you can tell me what this is all about. Like old times, friend." Helios said and flicked at the reins, trying to maintain a steady pace without moving too fast.

"I think that'll do." Apollo let his hands fall, gripping the horse's shoulders, and nudged him forward. He just wanted to savor this, and never get off this horse ever again. The enclosement couldn't come slow enough.


End file.
